


Funny

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, bless them, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: Something strikes Connor as funny for the very first time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on likepuppetsonastring.tumblr.com] Well, I absolutely adore Detroit: Become Human, and I’ve been wanting to write a piece about it for a while! So I thought I’d get my feet wet with a quick little drabble about laughing. Enjoy!

The first time it happened, he didn’t know what to think.  
He and Hank were eating at the usual food truck. Well, Hank was eating. Connor was leaning against the table, nodding his head to the distant music emanating from a nearby club. He didn’t much care for the lyrics, but the beat was good, strong enough that he could feel it shaking the table and resonating in the soles of his shoes. He would never know why his fingers tapped the table or his head nodded in time, but he didn’t mind. Having some things be unexplained was…interesting, if neither positive nor negative.  
“You lost in your head again, son?”  
He blinked and looked over at Hank, who was gesturing at him with a half-eaten chicken sandwich.  
“My apologies Lieutenant-”  
“You can just call me Hank, y'know.”  
He blinked again, and Hank grinned somewhat awkwardly. “You don’t have to. I’m just sayin’, it’s…y'know, it’s weird to only call your friends by their rank. No one does that.”  
“Friends?”  
“Shit, Con,” Hank laughed, then sighed. “I mean…hell, it doesn’t make sense to not call you my friend after you’ve saved my life a few times, right?” He waved the sandwich as if in salute.  
Without thinking, Connor laughed. It was a genuine, honest laugh, somewhat loud in the quiet night air. As soon as he realized what was happening, the noise cut off abruptly.  
The look on his face must have been quite a sight, because Hank went from smiling to wide-eyed laughter.  
“What’d I say?”  
“I…I don’t know?” Connor was surprised to find that he was still smiling. “I don’t think it was anything you said, but…you waved that sandwich at me, and it seemed…ridiculous?” He found he was laughing again, and Hank chuckled in return.  
“Are you kidding me? Damn, how low does a man have to fall for his own fuckin’ android to laugh at ‘im?”  
In yet another first, Hank reached over and ruffled his hair. Thinking he might as well follow instinct again, he batted away the hand and shoved Hank’s arm slightly. “I’m sure I’m not the first to laugh, L-…ah, Hank.”  
“And now you’re making fun of me too! What’s the world coming to?”  
Connor thought he just might have to laugh more often.


End file.
